


Missing you on Halloween

by PhantomKeith



Series: Keith's SaiOuma Holiday One-Shots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Kokichi's feeling depressed, M/M, Nipple Play, Slightly honest Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: Shuichi had been gone for a long time since he went to England to help his uncle. It's October, but not any day, it's Halloween. How will our favourite Supreme Leader handle this year's Halloween while being rather sad, depressed and bored ...





	Missing you on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ... this is ... something new for me xD
> 
> I thought, what best than to be naughty and make a E rated fic on Halloween so ... here it is ... I hope it's good because the smut territory is ... unexplored for me as a writter.

Today was a special day for everyone at Hopes Peak.

It was Halloween and the students had permission by the headmaster to use the gymnasium for the party that some students had been planning since the beginning of October.

Many of the students of Hopes Peak were excited for the clock to count down to 6pm because that was the time the party would begin.

As that day was a day off from school, not everyone was going to said party, people like, Himiko Yumeno didn’t really like the big crowds, and Tenko Chabashira who would follow Himiko everywhere volunteered to go out with her but everyone knew what those two lesbians were doing behind the scenes when no one was watching. Other students were also skipping the party because they didn’t like huge crowds, one of them being Ryoma and the other being Kiibo because last Halloween Kiibo had a small accident with a prank meant for Momota to end up on stage and embarrass himself, the poor robot didn’t end up on stage but he did end up on a barrel of booze that a certain Hope fanatic had manage to bring without raising suspicion.

One certain student, however, wasn’t so excited for Halloween, this said student used to love Halloween, the pranks that could be done and not being so harshly judged, the candy that he could get to satisfy his sweet tooth and also it was the perfect occasion to get a getup and no one would judge him because of the occasion … but still, he wasn’t that excited for Halloween.

This student was none other than Kokichi Ouma who would spend most of his time on his dorm room without much care for his friends or for his well-being. When he did leave his room he’d be annoyed by Miu or by Kaito and then something would lead to another and he would be seen as the bad guy once again, he loved being able to case a commotion but not so much when things couldn't become interesting.

There was something missing on his life, a certain someone that just by being there made everything better.

Kokichi wanted to see one person, just one, he wanted to see the one he loved the most but had been too much of a chicken to confess when he had the chance.

His love, Shuichi Saihara, had left school mid-February because of something that happened with his uncle.

Kokichi vaguely remembered hearing that Shuichi’s uncle had been attacked when trying to solve a very big murder case in England and was hospitalized and unable to do field work.

Shuichi, loving his uncle very much, was able to clear things out with principal Kirigiri and get permission to leave school to go to England and help out his uncle recover and help the police force find the culprit and bring him or her to justice.

The little Leader loved that about Shuichi, he loved how he would act on impulse to help those he held so close to his heart and … he wished that Shuichi would see him as one of those people that he held so close to his heart.

Was it too much to ask, was it too much to just want him back and be able to look him in the eyes and confess??

Shuichi had always been so friendly towards him, always cared for him, always tried to figure out Kokichi’s lies and truths and he wasn’t like the rest of his hypocritical class.

Hypocrites.

The kind of people Kokichi hated the most.

One of those was Kaito Momota. The bastard always threw around the word trust and even if people were guilty he would always say stuff as “I believe in them!” with full conviction, but when taking Kokichi in the picture he would always despise him and make him as the culprit of everything.

Like, there was one time Kokichi found a hurt kitty and Kaito immediately started shouting “Animal abuse!” to Kokichi … he hated the guy and he knew the guy hated him too, but he didn’t really care about him or what he or anyone else thought of him, they were all stupid bastards anyway, the only people that he cared about what they thought of him were, Shuichi, Kaede Akamatsu, Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata, those four were the only ones that Kokichi believed that saw him as a friend, and he saw them all as friends ... well except Shuichi, he saw Shuichi on a much more differnt light.

Whenever Kokichi would shut himself on his room he could hear Kaede constantly checking on him or either Kirumi because that was her duty as a maid. Whenever things would seem bad Kaede would call upon Nagito to try and talk with Kokichi, the guy always had a great sense of humor and usually managed to cheer him up. Kokichi liked Nagito, he was fun to be around and wasn’t a jerk unlike other people he knew.

And then there was Hajime, the voice of reason. Whenever he showed up then shit would have already hit the fan, he only came whenever things were very dire due to his mainly busy schedule. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t hanged out, cuz they did and Kokichi knew that those two were busy, therefore they couldn’t check up on him as much as Kaede did.

… Shuichi however was another story. Kokichi recognized whenever Shuichi knocked on his door and the worst day would quickly become the best just by having the detective on his room. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he cared, and the way that strand of hair that would never settle down and show his emotions had stolen Kokichi’s heart and placed it on a golden box with a comfortable pillow bellow it.

It was the understatement of the year to say that he was head over heels for the detective.

He remembered that Shuichi gave him his contact information but he never received a text or a call from Shuichi … stupid, why did he tell Shuichi not to call him and that he’ll call him whenever he needed something from him, honestly that had been the most stupid thing he had done that year.

Wait, no, scratch that, the most stupid and dumb thing that he had done this year was letting Shuichi go without even confessing.

Kokichi sighed for the hundredth time that day, he surely had it bad. He missed seeing Shuichi, hearing his voice, being surprised by his decisions and just … being dazzled by those golden eyes.

He sighed again as Shuichi’s image showed up on his mind, although a bit blurry.

Kokichi reached for a drawer and took out a picture that he had secretly taken of Shuichi, a heart had been drawn around his face by Kokichi. He brought the picture to his face and kissed Shuichi’s face, he was just so perfect.

Kokichi could have stayed like that for ages, forgetting about his hunger and just … stay on his bed with Shuichi’s picture next to his face and drown on his own sorrow … he missed him.

Fate, however, had other plans in store for him when someone knocked at his door. With a sigh and a groan he forced himself back up, put the picture back where he took it from and went to the door. He opened it up to reveal a certain blonde pianist on a witch outfit.

“Ah, hey Kok- Kokichi! Why aren’t you ready, the party is almost starting” sometimes it grew annoying having her around but Kokichi knew that she meant well … even when she came out sounding a bit bad.

“I’m not going, I thought I made that clear” he walked into his room. An invitation for Kayayday to come in, which she did, closing the door on her way in. Kokichi knew there was no point on closing the door now that Kayayday knew he was there.

“You can’t just spend all your time in here, you normally love to go out and be mischievous, and I know for a fact that you love Halloween so … what’s getting you so down like this?”

As if he could say that the reason for him being like that was the he had fallen for Kaede’s best friend, the two talked about everything, like everything, from their morning routines to how their day went, heck, Kokichi knew that the blonde discussed very private matters with Shuichi and he discussed his with her, they were like the perfect best friends.

All he did was pout and look away from her “… Does this have anything to do with Shuichi being gone so long?” If Kokichi didn’t care for his image as a Supreme Leader he might’ve literally fallen to the ground but he held himself well … or at least he thought he did.

“Ah … I thought so …”

“Whoa there Piano Master” she had been too nice to Kokichi as of late for him to call her Piano Freak, he knew she didn’t like it and Kokichi knew how to be nice…ish to the people who treated him well “calm your horses, when did I say I liked Shuichi” … and he fucked up right there.

“I never said you liked Shuichi … but you clearly do don’t you … and you miss him”

Kokichi began to grow mad … at himself, how could he have done such a simple mistake like that … was it because of how he was feeling?

Now that the cat was out of the bag and the fact he knew there was no lying to Kaede when he was in this deplorable situation he saw it better to go down with the glory he still had and sink with the ship.

“Yeah I like him and I miss him but I have no hope of being together with him”

Kaede approached his bed and sat next to him “You know Kokichi … Shuichi likes you very much” of course he did, how could he not LIKE the ray of sun that was Kokichi Ouma “… You know, yesterday he talked to me and he is worried about you, you haven’t called or texted him when you clearly said you were going to”

Now how was he to escape this mess?

Kaede must have noticed that Kokichi wasn’t feeling so great on discussing the subject “… Just … try and just text him okay?”

“Fine, when he’s back I’ll try and talk to him …” Before Kokichi could address the fact that Kaede was basically invading the personal space that was the house of his clothing, she began speaking “Wow … Kokichi you have a lot of your Ultimate suit” it was true, his closet mainly had his regular Supreme Leader outfit, the underwear he loved so much - Thank Angie’s God that it wasn’t there for Kaede to see, he would have died of embarrassment - and finally his shoes.

Among the sea of white a certain darker costume stood out.

“We’re going to HPA Halloween Party, you need to let loose and have some fun!” Ha … as if “Or …” Kaede did the one thing Kokichi wasn’t expecting “Is the Ultimate Supreme Leader not that Supreme to do something like this?”

Now Kokichi knew she meant well, he knew she was joking, but goddamn that hit him right on his ego … and there was no backing down now.

After snatching the costume from Kaede he headed into the bathroom and ten minutes later Kokichi came out on a harlequin costume that he had made himself.

Kokichi didn’t really like the fact that Kaede was the first person seeing him wearing it. Kokichi had made that costume for one person alone to see him first, and that same person wasn’t even in the country to see him.

“Kokichi that suits you perfectly, you look adorable” he raised an eyebrow and his expression literally said “Are you for real or mocking me …”

Kaede laughed nervously and then they exited the Leader’s room.

As they made their way out of the dorm building Kaede excused herself to go to the bathroom. Something totally normal and understandable, whenever someone had to go they had to go.

… Kokichi found himself regretting thinking that when Kaede was already taking far longer than twenty minutes.

_What the hell is she doing, taking a shit?_

The irony of that was that when he thought that he saw her running towards him. He also noticed her putting a pink rectangular object on her pocket … her phone … of course … the main reason a teen or in this case, an almost adult individual took an exaggerated amount of time in a place had to be social media … wait just a goddam second, when did Kokichi became an old man and thought like this, he himself used his phone and took quite a long time on places so he shouldn’t really judge her.

Yet, this whole thing was her idea, she could have a bit more decency and not keep him waiting.

The group finally met with the ones that were supposed to meet them.

The Angel costume wearer, Nagito Komaeda and the Demon costume wearer Hajime Hinata.

“Hey you two” Kaede greeted, Kokichi simply waved, there was no will to speak when being forced into this.

“Hey Kaede and Kokichi, you two look very good on your outfits” Hajime commented.

“Ah, yes, such perfection brings great hop-“

“Nagito, what did we discuss, no hope talking or hope shenanigans tonight” the other sadly grew quiet.

Intrigued to a certain degree on their costume choices, Kokichi finally spoke “So … why’s Bagel boy over there the Angel and double personality guy the demon?”

Kokichi recalled at first how Hajime seemed unsure of the nickname but soon figured out it was Kokichi’s way of joking.

“Well you see Kokichi, Hajime can be a party pooper, that’s why he’s the demon”

“I am not!”

“Uh … I have to agree with Komaeda on this one” Hajime threw her a look of betray “I mean … look at 2018’s New Years party, you told everyone to pipe it down or you would report them all to principal Kirigiri … might I add that he too was partaking on the New Years celebration”

“I had a headache and I was grumpy, and I did apologize afterwards”

“Uhh … Hajime, that really wasn’t an apology, you said and I quote ‘Next time be a little more quiet and I’ll be a little more lenient’” he groaned and finally gave up.

The group began moving to the gym that was bursting with music and … how great they made a haunted attraction, how great to have something like that when you don’t have the best person in the world to enjoy it with …

“So, what took you guys so long?” Hajime asked in an attempt to have a chat that did not involve his many mistakes.

“Kayayday was taking a shit” Kokichi kept looking forward, not even smiling at his own statement, both other males however looked at Kaede and then looked at Kokichi.

“K-Kokichi!! I wasn’t doing that, I … I had an important call to make” he raised an eyebrow but then dropped the subject.

He wasn’t feeling like prying anyway.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to the party, Kokichi quickly recognized people from his class and from Nagito’s class and he felt like talking to none of them, it was 7pm and if he could stay there until 8pm it was good enough, than he could go back to his room and be in peace and quiet.

The harlequin, not having anything to do, just leaned his back against a wall and saw how things played out. Kaede had asked him to smile so that he didn’t look so gloom and there he was doing nothing and yet giving a weak smile, his aura however said something completely different to his smile, people who got near immediately went away when feeling the aura around him. It basically said “Leave me the fuck alone and I won’t ruin your fucking night” and everyone knew better than to piss off Kokichi when he wasn't in a good mood.

Kokichi was bored out of his mind. Unlike Kaede he didn’t bring his phone to this party because gatherings with this many people was just a perfect occasion to drop a important something and have it lost, much like a phone for example.

He also didn’t touch the food, and it consisted most of sweets, Kokichi’s favorite kinds as well.

The people from his class were stunned, actually surprised to see Kokichi just standing there near the wall and not do a thing, he didn’t try to get some sweets, he didn’t talk to his favorite people, he didn’t join in the dance, heck, he didn’t even prank anyone.

Even Maki was dancing with Kaito … not willingly but still. Sometimes she would even look at Kokichi and … it worried her … it sounds weird but it did, she knew Kokichi as the annoying little shit he was but suddenly, on Halloween, the one day that pranks were in abundance and candy was too, Kokichi wasn’t engaging, Kokichi wasn’t doing a thing.

It was actually a good thing to have Kokichi like that but … the change was too fast and very concerning.

Kokichi looked at the clock and he had stayed there, doing nothing, for almost thirty minutes. He felt his mouth dry but drinking was a no go, he was pretty sure he saw Miu place something on the drinks … she spiked the drinks.

Another sigh left him and he began considering going to his dorm a little bit earlier.

Yet another part of him was trying to get him to stay and break loose and cause havoc. He could already see the headlines “Extra! Extra! Local Supreme Leader BEHAVES ON HALLOWEEN??!” he giggled at the thought.

Halloween was just not complete without him doing at least 1 prank … yet he didn’t want to, there was no point to do it, he wasn’t feeling up to it.

There was still some hope for his one goal right? No one took pictures, his outfit wasn’t dirty or damaged and there was always next year, Shuichi must be back by then, and in that time Kokichi can find a way or two to improve his costume a little more.

Kokichi hated being hopeful, he was much more of a person to expect the doom and gloom, therefore when it did happen he wouldn’t be that affected.

But in all honesty, Kokichi wasn’t really acting like himself, and it did felt good to be hopeful once in a while.

“NAGITO!”

Kokichi didn’t realize he had stopped looking at the people that were either dancing or talking or doing some other crap. When he looked at Hajime he saw a rare sight.

Nagito Komaeda had stripped to the point he only had his boxers and the angel wings still on and he was currently hugging Hajime.

Just how the heck did that happen.

“Hajime … I love you soooo much”

“N-Nagito, p-put your clothes back on, people are staring!”

“Hajime … please … fill me with your hope” and just like that he threw himself on Hajime bringing the two down. Kokichi also noticed glass on Nagito’s hand and then he understood what had happened, the Hope loving guy had drank something that had been spiked by Miu.

Kokichi thought of how great he didn’t end up trying the drinks and he wondered what in Atua’s name had Miu placed in the drinks, he had never seen Nagito so … desperate for Hajime. Well to be honest Kokichi had never seen the two engage into sexual activities other than the occasional peck on the cheek or lips and it would have been very weird for Kokichi to have watched the two make out and even fuck, he wasn’t a voyeur.

While being distracted he didn’t notice Miu - who was also very distracted herself looking at the mess she had created - and bumped into Kokichi, her drink falling and dirtying the Leader’s costume.

“Oh shit, oh, it’s just you Cockichi, sorry about that but it kinda suits you, Kyaha…ahaha” her laugh died out when she saw the unforgivable look on Kokichi’s face “H-Hey I already said I’m sorry” even her cat girl costume seemed to show her fear of the leader.

No words came out from Kokichi, he simply stomped on of Miu’s feet and left the party that was being held.

“Nagito, calm down!”

“The hope … THE HOPE IS FADING! Despair is clouding us, we must strike in order to preserve ho-“ and he was silenced by Hajime connecting their lips on a kiss.

“Calm down, AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON!”

Kaede who was trying very hard not to look at the two couldn’t help but notice Kokichi leaving and also thinking how weird the two that were on the floor right now were.

Things calmed down the moment Hajime whispered something into Nagito’s ear and then grabbed the discarded angel and ran out of the party with Nagito close behind. Nagito was clearly very much embarrassed by whatever Hajime had said.

Yup … what a very odd duo that was.

“Aw man, I wanted to see some boys fuck!” and then there was Miu who always found a way to be weirder or more foul mouthed than anyone that Kaede had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi had stormed his way back into his dorm.

The door slammed shut.

When he felt alone and safe in his room he finally allowed some tears to go down his eyes.

Not only was the costume he had worked so hard on for Shuichi to find him cute, completely and utterly ruined, as he had most likely ruined his friendship with Miu.

He didn’t mean to stomp her feet, Kokichi isn’t a violent person, but in a point she kinda deserved it, she of all people knew that Kokichi was handling something that he never revealed and that same something was affecting him very much, so she could at least be a little bit more decent.

Without wasting any other second he stripped of his clothes that had that sweet smell. He just wanted them clean as soon as possible and maybe there was the chance that his costume wouldn’t get stained.

Now fully nude, he walked to the bathroom, ignoring the way that his phone lit up with many notifications from ‘K.A’ and a few notifications from the one and most important person, ‘S.S <3’.

Thankfully for Kokichi, only the upper half had been dirtied, there was no need to wash the lower part of his costume.

With time and dedication and a full bottle of liquid soap, plus a bar of soap, he turned on the bathroom sink, drenched the upper half on the water and began washing it as best as he could.

He had been on the bathroom for a good 25 minutes washing the piece of clothing until he deemed it worthy of going in a washing machine and coming out completely clean, Kokichi hated doing these kinds of jobs, they weren’t meant for the Supreme Leader … but he did basically barricade himself on his room so he couldn’t really complain. Thank god that HPA gave every student dorm’s bathroom a section for them to wash their own clothes, it prepared them for life outside of the prestige school and Kokichi wasn’t really going to go out right now for many reasons, one of them was that he didn’t want to run in into any of his classmates.

With the washing machine running he turned to his shower, grabbed his own cleaning supplies and set the water to cold. This was one of Kokichi’s many ways to calm down, he would step in with the water as cold it could be, bear with it until he got used to it and then start warming up the water.

He forced himself to suffer the cold water, he wanted him to feel some regret for being that mean to Miu … Oh the irony, being mean to Miu, as if she didn’t deserve it with her perverse comments and perverted machines she made … yet he had snapped and hurt her for something that would normally only engage him to prank the person not attack.

About twenty minutes later of washing his hair and the entirety of his body, he closed the water, grabbed a towel and dried his entire body, he then grabbed his dryer and began drying his hair.

He could have used his towel but by doing it like this his hair looked a bit more … livelier, he sure didn’t want his spiky hair to look all down, if there was one thing that Kokichi started caring about more was his image, and that was because of the dense motherfucker that was Shuichi Saihara. Like ... how did he not notice it, Kokichi had done eveything, he made his image look as best as possible, he was always kind...ish to Shuichi and only him, heck he had dropped so many hints of liking the guy but Shuichi always believe him to be lying.

Finally done with his business, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went for the washing machine. HPA’s cleaning devices were certainly amazing, the upper part of his outfit was already washed completely … now onto the drying machine.

Once the machine was making its noise Kokichi walked out of the bathroom, back into his room.

It was rather sad to see his room fully decorated for Halloween and he wasn’t even enjoying it … oh well, there was always next year, and the year after that … and … the year after that and so on.

Still, that didn’t mean that Kokichi wasn’t feeling a bit festive. He had picked out some movies to watch _with Shuichi_ but sadly he wasn’t here and he sure could use something to divert his mind, so what better than a horror movie, it was even matching the time of the year.

Kokichi wasn’t easily scared … unlike Shuichi, he would love to see him get scared and then hug Kokichi’s arm, then he would be all lovey-dovey … those fantasies would have to remain like that … fantasies.

So Kokichi had picked 3 movies. ‘The Nun’, which he had heard that had been ‘over-hyped’ … poor Kaito didn’t catch some sleep for three weeks when he said that, if there was one thing Kokichi hated more than pig feet was having some outsider expectation for a movie … unless it was Saihara-chan’s, he loved him and could never get truly mad at him.

Then he had ‘Truth or Dare’ which Kokichi couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to be punished by a higher and invisible force whenever he told a lie … yeah, he’d probably kick the bucket soon if that happened, lying was his thing and he wouldn’t be honest to others, the only person that had continuously received Kokichi’s honesty was Saihara.

Finally he had ‘Halloween’ such an original name, wooow … but seriously, a horror movie with the so famous horror movies character Michael Myers.

From the three options he had he couldn’t pick ‘Halloween’ Myers was a symbol for terror so there was no way that movie sucked ass, in other words, the movie was restricted to being watched by Kokichi ONLY  when Shuichi was with him.

From the only other two choices he had ‘The Nun’ cuz there was NO WAY IN HECK he was taking Kaito-fucking-Momota’s words for a scary movie, he was like the biggest chicken in the entire school so who was he to talk about horror movies? He probably just heard some other people talking about it and their opinion was “not too scary” and then he began playing it off as he had actually seen the movie without sounding like a chick or wetting his pants every five seconds … yup that seemed accurate.

Then it was ‘Truth or Dare’ and Kokichi was legitimately interested on how the movie was and the variations of punishments depending on the lie that had been told.

In the end he picked ‘The Nun’ not because he choose it impartially but because he wanted to be able to rub it in Kaito’s face of how the movie was and maybe set up a camera on Kaito’s room while pranking him while being cosplayed as the nun.

That was sure to get popularity on YouTube. He could already see the YouTube title for it "Tough guy is actually a little girl afraid - scary prank".

Kokichi didn’t meant any bad to the people that got scared with pranks because some pranks were very well done, but Kaito was a chicken, a big chicken that refused to admit his fears, and he was sure he could get Kaito to sound like a terrified woman if he truly wanted to.

Kokichi giggled at the thought of getting Kaito screaming like mad on camera. But in all honesty he wouldn’t post it on the web, Kokichi liked to do harmless pranks and he knew when he was stepping the line ... maybe only show the video once to his class, that would be enough embarrassment for Kaito.

He sat down at his bed, still mostly undressed, and began to watch the movie.

Not too long into the movie and Kokichi was already thinking how stupid some people must have been, the movie wasn’t bad, it wasn’t the best movie out there, but it definitely wasn’t the worst either.

Mid-way through the movie there was one sound that made Kokichi to jump.

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

Someone was knocking at his door.

He knew that the person at his door couldn’t be Hajime or Nagito, those two were probably fucking each other … actually scratch that, Hajime was probably fucking Nagito to the point that he would faint and then Hajime would too of exhaustion. He recalled one day he went to their room and they were weirdly exhausted but the way they were dressed and the looks they exchanged told so much more than their words ever did.

With that in mind the only person that could be at his door was Kayayday.

Kokichi didn’t want to answer the door so he did not. Kayayday of all people should know that Kokichi didn’t want to speak right now, so she’d eventually go away.

The message didn’t seem to have been transmitted because she was still knocking at his door. The knocking growing annoying for Kokichi but still not enough for him to get up and go to the door.

This game of ‘who will last longer’ was stupid and Kokichi just wanted it to stop so that he could focus again on the movie.

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

The knocking wasn’t stopping, if anything it was getting stronger each time it went unanswered.

Kokichi, finally having enough of the noise, got up and stomped towards to door to tell Kayayday to go confess her feelings for Miu and fuck her or something else than to be annoying him.

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

Those last few knocks did it for Kokichi “Kayayday just leave me the fuck …” and he opened the door in rage “alone, gos- …” his went wide. That was certainly not Kaede … nor was it by any chance Hajime or Komaeda.

None of those three were wearing a Sherlock Homes getup.

His heart began to speed up when his eyes met up with the one he was longing to see for so long “…Saihara-chan …”

“H-hey Ouma-kun … d-did I come in a b-bad time?”

“Bad time? No, of course not, I always have time for my beloved, I just thought you were Kayayday trying to annoy me … why don’t you come in” those words came out of his mouth before his brain had even registered them.

As he turned around he failed to notice the red look on the detective’s face.

Shuichi politely closed the door and went to the room to find Kokichi sitting in the bed, his face became redder “Y-You d-don’t have t-to lie if I c-c-came in a b-bad time”

Kokichi tilted his head to the side, not understanding why Shuichi was so embarrassed. And like hell he would let that sexy detective leave his room without having a good long proper talk, he longed so much to hear his voice.

“Is Saihara-chan trying to get rid of me already?” he turned on the waterworks “I-I’ve waited so l-long f-for my beloved a-and this is the p-pay I get”

“O-Ouma-kun it’s not that” they locked eyes again and once again Shuichi blushed and looked away.

“Nishishi, I was just kidding” and like that the tears vanished in a blink “so … why don’t you tell me how your trip to England was and when you came back” Kokichi liked messing with the detective with lies but this time he meant every word.

“Ah …” still looking away he approached Ouma and sat right next to him “Well … I managed to find the culprit”

“Booooring, c’mon Saihara-chan, give me the juicy details, who was it, how did you find the culprit, how’s your uncle, ya know, those kind of stuff”

“Ah … well, my uncle is much better, he was already better on July but I decided to stay with him until we found the culprit” Kokichi wanted to strangle Shuichi’s uncle for keeping him away for longer than necessary “Once my uncle was better I could focus much better and I found out that the serial killer had a very odd MO, after killing the victims he would make it look like the victim had suffered an autopsy, which was very weird for the killer but what struck me as odd was the piece of paper left inside the body”

“Wow, a piece of paper left in the body’s giblets, that is toootally not weird at all”

“I-I was getting to the weird part … as I was saying the MO of the killer was odd, they would get inside the house without any problem, the lock not being forced and no windows broken, after that the killer would kill the victim with a precise hit to the skull or the heart and then they would perform an autopsy and leave a piece of paper inside the bodies” he explained

“But what was odd was that the paper itself seemed to have something written on it, something that the police wasn’t finding important because it just looked like blood and nothing else”

Kokichi nodded at each thing that those beautiful lips allowed to escape.

“After a while I managed to see that the paper was more of a letter of hate that the killer left inside the victim so that they would die with the killer’s spite”

“Knowing then that the victim had easy access to each victim’s house, each victim had a very good economical stand and the fact that each victim had a spiteful letter I began searching for the people that used to work for them and one butler was present on all twelve murders”

Sometimes, Shuichi would sound boring to many, but never to Kokichi. The Leader wondered at first how was it possible that everything that came from Shuichi’s mouth never bored him, and soon he found out that the reason for that was for the intense feeling he was developing for him, Love.

“But as it was all speculation we found someone that had employed the person and set up a trap there and managed to caught him before he got to kill someone else”

Kokichi clapped his hands “I knew my beloved detective-chan would get the job done successfully, Nishishi~”

Shuichi blushed at that, he was too damn adorable.

“T-Thanks … but … I had something to ask of you” Kokichi tilted his head and then their eyes met again “Why didn’t you call … or text me or … I don’t know, contacted me on one of your weird Kokichi-ways … I was really excited to hear your voice”

Now this … this was something Kokichi hated.

The way Shuichi talked, voice so soft and caring, each word sounding exactly what Kokichi’s heart wanted … this gave Kokichi hope that it was possible for Shuichi to like him and he knew that it was a big stretch to think that. He also hated Shuichi talking like that to him because … if it gave hope that they could become a thing then fantasies began playing on his head and when that happened his downstairs buddy would start acting up.

There was one thing he could do, face it, he was Kokichi, THE Kokichi Ouma, most annoying brat on HPA, Liar and Prankster, the one person that never took anything serious, the one person that was the most likely to never get in a serious relationship … or at least that was how every student thought of.

“Well my beloved I never had a reason to call” what a lie, Kokichi had his phone clenched on his hands since day one and he was pacing around on his room like a schoolgirl with a major crush trying to decide whether to make the call or not “And besides I didn’t really want to bother my beloved when he was doing something so … important”

“Bother? Kokichi you’re not a bother, at least not to me … I really wanted to have heard your sweet voice”

Cupid’s arrow struck Kokichi on the center of his heart, causing it to speed up and caused Kokichi’s cheeks to start a light festival. It had been the first time he had heard his beloved call him by his given name and Kokichi wanted to hear that over and over again, why couldn’t he have his phone in his hand and recorded that part so that he could replay it over and over and over again until he fell asleep hearing his beloved say his name, and the fact that he called his voice sweet … Kokichi could faint and stay stuck on dream world forever. That however got his damned brain to hit the ‘ABORT’ button before he goofed up and ruined this friendship.

“Well isn’t that nice to hear, but if you don’t mind my beloved I was watching a movie and I would like to go back to it”

“Oh … you’re watching The Nun … I haven’t watched it yet and I’ve been wanting to … do … do you mind if I stay here with you”

 _No … not at all, stay with me all night_ , was what Kokichi wanted to say.

“You want to watch a movie … with me … me of all people, nice lie Shumai but I know you have other people to see, like Piano girl or Kaito Moron or even Miss Murder herself, Nishi-“

“I’ve … I have actually seen them already and Kaede always called or texted me almost every day … she told me that you were at the school party and as I arrived very early in the morning I got prepared and came but … I heard you stormed off” _Oh no … please no_ , that caring tone of voice that was always so sweet … it fed the hope inside of Kokichi.

“Yup, things were far too boring there, now why don’t you leave me to myself” Kokichi got up very abruptly and didn’t notice that he felt lighter.

He walked forward a bit and then turned around “Now please lea- … Saihara-chan?” the detective was red in the face while holding his nose that had a bit of blood running down … and his jaw was slightly hanging.

Saihara wasn’t looking Kokichi in the eye but rather downwards “O-O-Ouma-kun … l-l-look d-down” he did and saw … his towel, he looked further down and noticed that he was fully exposed to Shuichi and if that wasn’t bad enough he was half hard.

The Leader had finally realized it. He opened the door to his crush in only a towel, he had been talking to him mostly nude, that’s why Shuichi was so embarrassed, that’s what he meant with ‘bad time’ .. How could he have been so stupid!

Now that he was aware of how long Shuichi had stared at him mostly nude he could feel the heat at his belly and he knew what would soon follow.

Kokichi quickly grabbed his towel, put it back on and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

_No ... Nononononono ... How was I so stupid ..._

 

His back pressed up against the wall and he allowed his body to slide down.

He had done it. The one good and proper thing that he had in his life ruined, his friendship with Shuichi Saihara was gone, buried and devastated by a nuclear blast.

Shuichi must think so many awful things about Kokichi, he must be so disgusted from seeing not only his ass but also his dick and if that wasn’t enough, Kokichi’s dick was half hard and hardening … that would be more than enough for someone as good as Shuichi to run away and finally stop hanging around him.

A warm wetness ran down his face, hot honest tears of shame, embarrassment and fear for what was to come, being rejected and hated. The Leader did his best to keep down the noises but he couldn’t help it, the gasps, the wheezes and the need to cry out so loud.

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

Kokichi looked up at the door.

“O-Ouma-kun … are you okay?”

That stupid dense detective … how could he still be worried about Kokichi.

“G-Go a-a-away” stuttering wasn’t normal for Kokichi, he never did so to anyone. The fact he was stuttering now only showed how much he cared for Shuichi … and how sure he was he would never get to see Shuichi look at him again. He would never see those beautiful eyes on him again, never see that nervous smile that was always so cute, never hear his laughter from a joke Kokichi would tell him … in other words his life was fucked.

“Kokichi” the Leader couldn’t help but feeling how his heart jumped when he heard Shuichi say his name “… don’t cry please”

“I’m n-not crying s-s-stupid” worst lie he had ever told anyone ever, and why couldn’t he keep back those tears, he had done so, many, many times before … oh yeah, he could control tears of an act, not tears of shame and embarrassment. He literally just showed Shuichi his ass and his half hard dick. That was the golden ticket for someone to cut ties with the other and Kokichi knew very well that he wasn’t really loved by many.

“May I come in?” his voice always soft and calm, soothing even.

Kokichi didn’t answer he just made himself as small as he could possibly could in the room.

The detective took the silence as a yes and slowly opened the door as to not scare off Kokichi.

Kokichi had turned his back to the door, he didn’t want Shuichi to see his face. He heard the sound of Shuichi’s shoes whenever they hit the floor, he was getting closer and closer to the Leader’s shaking body.

Knowing the other was close he wiped his eyes but more tears just came down. Kokichi did try his best to keep calm and not make any sound, but this was a pain he had never get to know, a pain he didn’t know existed, a pain he didn’t want to suffer again.

The unexpected happened.

Shuichi hugged him from behind, his arms around Kokichi’s torso protectively and squeezed hard.

“Please Kokichi don’t cry … don’t cry” Kokichi didn’t want this, he didn’t want Shuichi to be nice, to try and calm him, he wanted Shuichi to be rough, slap him, hurt him, tell him to never look at him again … at least like that he wasn’t giving wood to the fire that was Kokichi’s love for him.

“L-Leave m-me”

“You know … Kaede has been calling me or texting me since I went away, and in every call or text she talked to me about something I asked her to do for me” one hand went to the back of Kokichi’s head and began playing with his hair all the while calming him further “I asked Kaede to keep an eye out for you and tell me how you were doing” Kokichi couldn’t help the muffled gasp that came out, this caused Shuichi to hug him tighter, bringing their bodies closer together.

“I was worried when I heard your pranks were becoming less … and I became very worried when she told me you had yet to prank someone in October”

“W-Why are y-you caring s-s-so much f-for me … I r-ruined … t-this between us … I ruined o-our friendship …”

Shuichi placed his head at Kokichi’s shoulder and brought the Leader’s head closer to his, Kokichi’s hair still preventing Shuichi to see the other’s face.

“You didn’t ruin anything … when I was still getting prepared Kaede texted me and … she told me how you felt about me” Kokichi flinched and he knew for a fact that Shuichi had sensed it “When she told me how you felt I hurried up because I wanted to talk to you about it but … haha, it’s never easy to find the perfect moment to speak about these things right?”

Kokichi didn’t verbally answer but he nodded, that was the least he could do when Shuichi was being … this understanding.

“When I heard what happened though … I rushed here and I just … I just …” Shuichi’s face was growing hotter.

“Just s-say it … say that you h-hate me” that was what he wanted, no, what he needed to hear in order to be able to move on.

Shuichi removed his head from where it was … finally he gave up. Kokichi’s mind had gone blank when Shuichi’s head attacked the nook of Kokichi’s neck and kissed the skin very gently and softly causing the little Leader to let out a sound of surprise.

“How could I ever say that I hate the one that I love the most”

Finally, Kokichi’s mind snapped.

He had heard the words he least expected but wanted to hear the most.

Fireworks were going off inside his head, his heart thumping faster and faster with excitement, his tears finally starting to quell for now.

“Y-You’re lying … just to make me feel bet-Ah!”

Shuichi kissed the back of Kokichi neck and was moving downwards alongside his spine, making sure he could kiss every spot of Kokichi’s back, his hand would ‘accidentally’ brush over one of the sensitive pink nubs on his chest.

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love you, I love you so much, I love your looks, I love your mind, your laugh, your eyes, your smile, your personality, I can’t hate someone that I love this much, now can I” Shuichi brought his head back up and resumed kissing the backside of the neck “I love you so much that I don’t want to leave you ever again … I felt so lonely when I couldn’t hear you, talk to you, or even text you … I missed you so much”

The tears were on once again, but this time they weren’t of an almost broken heart, they were of joy. He turned around to face Shuichi, his face very red and hot, while Kokichi’s although very red as well, very wet with tears.

It was rare, almost like witnessing a blue moon that was actually a standing out tone of blue, but in this exact moment, the mask that Kokichi was desperately trying to keep up … finally dropped to the floor without a sound and he finally allowed his emotions to show “P-Please, don’t leave me again Shuichi!” he threw himself on the other’s chest and cried out. Shuichi hugged back and lifted him from the floor.

“I won’t do it again” He brought Kokichi to the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

Kokichi had stopped crying and had a smile on his face. He had to remember to thank Kaede for playing matchmaker and get him and Shuichi together … he could thank her by not pranking her by revealing his secret to Shuichi, yeah, that seemed fair.

While he was thinking he had not noticed how much the ambiance had changed. Shuichi was above him, his hands at the sides of Kokichi’s face and his legs near his torso … could … could it be?

Shuichi moved slowly, closing the distance between his and Kokichi’s lips. He was purposely giving Kokichi the opening to stop if they were going too fast. Kokichi took that opening by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down and finally kiss those lips.

Both of them didn’t have any experience but Kokichi wasn’t going to let Shuichi know that. He loved the way that Shuichi had tensed up and was wide eyed, looking down at Kokichi who was licking and kissing his lips, wanting to remember the taste for as long as he could force his brain to.

With a swift moment he turned the tables and was now on top of Shuichi, he could also feel something poking at his thigh “Well, well, isn’t someone excited for having me with them in this fine and naughty night?” and there he was, Kokichi was back to his usual self and couldn't help but teasing Shuichi.

Shuichi blinked, trying to process what had just happened and how he was now pined by Kokichi “… In my defense you’re probably way harder than I am right now”

“That’s a lie Shum-Ah!” Shuichi’s hand went to Kokichi’s crotch to … investigate if the Leader was telling the truth or lying.

“Hmm, I really think you’re way harder than I am” he shot Kokichi a smirk.

“Oh … what happened in England that changed my cute and adorably shy Shumai into a bold sex wanting machine?

His goal, to fluster Shuichi. His goal … wasn’t reached.

The detective seemed mostly unaffected by the comment.

“Nothing happened in England, but when I couldn’t hear you or see you I’ve been wanting more and more of you and now … I’m finally getting all of Kokichi for myself”

Kokichi froze. There was no way that this Shuichi was his Shuichi. Shuichi would never say something like that … unless …

Shuichi took advantage of Kokichi being stunned to change their positions and getting on top once again “… Wow, Shumai really became bold and here I was, wanting him to join my secret organ-“

“If you want I’ll join”

Kokichi didn’t expect the answer and Shuichi took that moment to seal their lips again. The detective mimicked the way that Kokichi had kissed him, he licked his lips, kissed them and then decided to adventure a bit further by pulling at the Leader’s lips.

Pale lips had turned bright pink with all the stimulation, said lips parted and the detective did not wait for another chance. He kissed Kokichi again and gently got his tongue to enter the Leader’s mouth.

Kokichi was surprised at the detective’s actions. His mouth, invaded by the warm wet tongue of his loved one, he felt it feel his entire mouth, the roof of his mouth, his teeth and he particularly loved when their tongues would meet. Kokichi was melting under Shuichi’s touch and he was growing painfully hard.

Shuichi pulled away for air, a string of saliva still keeping them connected.

Kokichi was breathless at how good he was feeling from just a kiss, was it normal to feel this good or was it because it was Shuichi that was doing this to him?

He decided to settle for the later.

Kokichi was indeed enjoying what was happening, the kiss he shared, the way Shuichi’s hands were brushing every part of his chest, feeling him, getting to know every small little detail and part of his body that would make him tremble with a touch … however, a part of Kokichi found this very unfair.

“This is not fair!” Shuichi flinched at looked at the Leader “I’m basically naked … and S-Shuichi is fully clothed … I … I want to see more of you Shuichi” thank god it was only just them, if anyone else would have heard them, Kokichi would have died of embarrassment.

The other smiled and approached his ear “All you had to do was ask” Kokichi trembled at that low and sexy voice of Shuichi.

He had never looked so sexy before … and Shuichi ruined when he tried to roll of Kokichi and ended up falling of the bed, head first to the floor.

“S-Shumai … you okay?”

“Ah … yeah, just rolled to the wrong side”

After getting back up, Shuichi’s eyes didn’t leave Kokichi’s body. His hands slowly undoing the buttons of his clothes and slowly removing them, the sight of Kokichi’s mostly exposed body being too gorgeous to even considering moving his eyes away from such perfection.

Kokichi however didn’t like the time that Shuichi was taking and … and being aware of those eyes looking at every exposed part of his body was making him grow warmer and warmer. Sweat began to run down his body from how excited he was.

“Hurry up” he ordered causing Shuichi to double his efforts.

“You know” he said while finally removing most of his outfit, leaving him only on a thin shirt and his boxers with a rather big bulge “Kaede told me about the outfit you had and how adorable you looked” Shuichi climbed on top of him once again “And I’ve got to say that I’m rather jealous that I couldn’t see you in your costume”

Shuichi removed his shirt allowing Kokichi to see his chest, and he loved the sight of seeing more and more of Shuichi.

“Oh, is that right” when he saw an opportunity to be mischievous he wouldn’t let it pass “Well, there’ always next year so why don’t you wa-AH!” a loud moan escaped Kokichi when Shuichi kissed him on his neck, right on that one sensitive spot.

“I don’t want to wait that long” he said before kissing the same spot again earning more beautiful sounds from the pale Leader.

“T-T-There’s a-always t-tomorrow” the mischief gone from his voice. Shuichi kissed and sucked harder on that one spot and Kokichi gasped, the stimulation being rather strong and the fact that he knew that Shuichi was making sure that if anyone approached the Leader they would know that he belonged to someone else already. His teeth finally went down on the skin, it was his first time doing something like this to someone but he had done some research, he wanted to pleasure his partner on his first time.

Kokichi however wasn’t having such an easy time like Shuichi, the moment he felt Shuichi’s teeth his moans became harder to sustain.

Finally the detective pulled away giving some mercy to the Leader. His face red, drool running down his mouths and he was panting heavily. Shuichi loved the look on Kokichi, he loved the fact that he was able to break the Leader’s composure and get him to be somewhat more honest with him.

He eyed his work, a spot gaining color on his neck, Shuichi smiled triumphantly.

Happy with his work at Kokichi’s neck he began moving downwards and stopped at Kokichi’s neck. Shuichi was seriously surprised with the fact that Kokichi was being so submissive, was he like that during sex, was that an act … only the future would tell but Shuichi wouldn’t give up the chance of seeing the way that Kokichi’s face changed in pleasure whenever he took charge.

The next place in his list was Kokichi’s chest, more precisely, those two pink nubs.

Shuichi’s left hand rested on Kokichi’s left nipple, the tip of his finger gently brushing the nipple “Are you enjoying this Kokichi” the wave of confidence was new on Shuichi, but very welcome.

Kokichi had a wanton pout on his face, clearly annoyed because Shuichi had stopped to ask such a stupid question, but Shuichi knew how stubborn Kokichi could be at times.

“N-No, not at al-Ahhh” his right nipple received a long, slow, wet lick.

“Liar” Shuichi whispered and then continued to suck, lick and slightly bite Kokichi’s right nipple, while playing with the other with his hand.

The sounds of pleasure that left the Leader would not go forgotten by Shuichi any time soon.

After a while, he withdrew himself from one nipple and gave the other the same treatment, causing Kokichi’s body to slowly rock itself upwards to meet Shuichi’s touch and increase the pleasure. Shuichi smiled inwardly, his goals being met without much issue.

The detective sucked hard on the nipple, almost as if trying to suck it out of Kokichi’s body.

“S-Shuichi! Ah!” and then he released it with a pop. Giving the Leader mercy and let him recover his breath.

A shiver goes down Shuichi’s spine when he takes a good look at what he had done so far. Kokichi’s face showed one primal emotion, lust, eyes clouded and unfocused, hair disheveled, a honest smile at his drool filled face, his neck housing a hickey, his heavily breathing chest with two wet spots … that was a sight that forced Shuichi’s cheeks to flare up and the sight immediately went to Shuichi’s crotch.

The detective moved lower, his quest reaching his final goal. Hands softly brushing at his V-line and stopping at the towel that covered the last part of Kokichi.

“Excited?”

Shuichi was preparing himself for him to deny him. Kokichi looked him in the eyes and then looked to the side to hide his face “… Yes … very …” Shuichi’s jaw almost dropped, almost.

With a swift movement the towel was sent flying off exposing Kokichi’s pale member standing proudly. The color on the Leader’s face grew much hotter.

Shuichi returned to his face and kissed him again on the lips. He loved kissing Kokichi and feeling the faint but lingering taste of grape Panta on his lips, Shuichi wasn’t that much into that soda but if it was to taste it like this than he’d get addicted.

“Shuichi … touch me” and he did so.

Shuichi kissed him, ran his hands on his back, on his chest, on his nipples, everywhere but where Kokichi wanted.

“What’s wrong Kokichi?” Shuichi knew very well what was wrong. The detective … was being a tease, and he was loving every moment that Kokichi would puff out his cheeks, he was just so cute.

“You … you know very well what’s wrong …”

Shuichi pretended not to know, tilting his head to the side “What’s wrong?” he asked innocently.

One of Kokichi’s eyebrows twitched from being teased by Shuichi.

A glare sent towards the detective was enough to get him to stop his teasing and move downwards.

“I never took you for a tease Shum-AH!” One of Kokichi’s hands slapped over his mouth after receiving a lick from Shuichi on his member.

“Don’t do that Kokichi … I love hearing your voice, especially your moans of delight” Shuichi wasn’t going to wait for a reaction. He placed his head near the member and gave it a few more licks, each time he did so Kokichi would flinch and muffle back a moan.

 

_So that’s how you want to play_

 

The Leader’s member wasn’t small, but it wasn’t huge, it was average and Shuichi was certain that he could do what he was planning.

Instead of taking bit by bit of his lover’s dick he took it all on his mouth and bobbed his head.

“Haaahhhh, S-Shuiichiii!”

Another inward smile.

Shuichi had never known how sensitive Kokichi’s body truly was so he wasn’t sure of how much he could actually pleasure him.

Actually … now that he really thinks about it, throughout the school years Kokichi was always like this … mythical being. He was known off but he always seemed so distant and out of reach and he never allowed for physical contact with people.

It had only been last year when he had allowed one person to actually place a hand on him, and that had been with Shuichi, all other people who approached Kokichi always suffered his lies, pranks but never managed to touch him.

Shuichi was glad that he was … probably Kokichi’s first, it would crack his heart to know that his loved one had already been claimed by someone else.

“Shuuumaaaiiii, stop teasing meeeee!”

 

_Oh …_

 

Shuichi had been slowly bobbing his head and his tongue was barely moving around Kokichi’s dick, he had been so distracted that he only teased the Leader more.

“Sorry” he said while removing himself from Kokichi. Right there and then, doubt struck him light a lightning.

Was he really Kokichi’s first?

Was he just taking advantage of Kokichi because of how he was feeling?

Did … Did Kokichi really want this or even to go to the next step.

A warm hand to his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. Kokichi had a worried expression.

“You know … you don’t have to do this if you don’t really like me Shumai … I understand”

“W-What … where did you even get that idea?”

“You weren’t making a … rather happy face, if anything you seemed disturbed”

Shuichi was taken aback by the sheer honesty of Kokichi’s words. He had to set this straight, he didn’t want to break his heart.

“N-No, that wrong! Kokichi, I love you, I really do, but I need to know how far you want me to go, I need to know if … if I’m taking advantage of your feeling, I ne-“ a pale finger was pressed to his lips.

Two thin arms then wrapped around him on a hug.

“You’re not taking advantage of me, I want this, I want for us to further, I want you to … to … to …” Shuichi could feel Kokichi’s face get gradually hotter “… be my first” the whisper came so weak but Shuichi had heard it.

A kiss was placed at Kokichi’s forehead and then he lied down.

They were really doing this, really going to become one.

“D-Do” Shuichi gulped, he would not get nervous after he had come so far “Do you have any lube with you?”

The surprise on his face quickly evolved into a grin. Kokichi already catching on Shuichi’s nervousness.

“Bed stand, second drawer”

In there was a half empty bottle of lube.

Shuichi poured almost the rest of the bottle on his fingers to make sure he would hurt Kokichi. The two locked eyes before Shuichi began, a nod was his response and he began by inserting one finger inside Kokichi.

Thanks to the lube it went in pretty easily … too easily.

“Um, Kokichi, do you play with your butt?”

The other blushed “N-No, why’re you asking such a dumb question?”

“That’s a lie, you’re not as loose as you should be”

“That … Oh, does that mean that my beloved plays with himself?” now it was Shuichi’s time to blush “You do! Oh that is, ngh … amazin-ahhh!” he can see how Kokichi began biting his lower lip to keep quiet, something that Shuichi didn’t want.

Shuichi began exploring as much he could of Kokichi, allowing his finger to go deeper and figure out his walls. Although having tried out other times before doing it to Kokichi, Shuichi found himself in awe at how soft and warm Kokichi’s interior truly is. In a way, almost like his mouth.

The moans repressed by Kokichi finally come out to the open when Shuichi settles for a come hither motion, still trying to find the bundle of nerves inside of Kokichi that would make him scream in pure unmistakable joy.

While Shuichi was lost in thought with how warm, soft and … actually pretty damn comfortable, Kokichi was actually a little bit mad … not at Shuichi that is. The mere fact that one finger of Shuichi was longer and bigger than any of his, like seriously, he was no longer trying to hold back his moans, that plan had been thrown out of the window since so long ago, his new plan was to hold himself from basically fucking himself on just one finger, One finger!

Kokichi noticed one thing, Shuichi’s actions had become slower. Upon opening his eyes he saw that the detective was focusing on his face. However, when he noticed that Kokichi had locked eyes with him he increased his pace, causing Kokichi to look away and unconsciously part his legs just a little bit more.

That one action allowed Shuichi’s finger to press a spot inside Kokichi. The Leader squeals in delight when his beloved’s finger presses against his prostrate.

“You okay Kokichi?” worry was heard on Shuichi’s voice.

“M-More … please”

The worry he had vanished when he heard Kokichi’s pleas.

He obeyed Kokichi’s order and added a second finger, feeling the walls tightening around him as to hold him there with him, keep them connected and never let go.

That however was not good for Shuichi, he needed for Kokichi to relax and calm down, he needed him to loosen up a bit to that their next actions would not hurt, therefore he began a scissoring motion all the while hitting his target, Kokichi’s prostate.

The way the Leader squirmed and moaned was like a performance made only for Shuichi’s eyes and ears alone, his moans an intoxicating song that would entrance the one that heard it.

Kokichi, in Shuichi’s eyes, was a mermaid … merman, unmatched beauty and a song so fair and beautiful that would not let his mind work again without thinking about him. And that was how he thought of Kokichi just because of those moans, he wondered how he’d see the Leader when things escalated.

Shuichi wanted nothing but for his partner to be pleasured and for that he reconnected their lips and brushed one nipple again. The squirming grew stronger and so did the moaning. He wondered if that had been such a good idea …

“S-Shui-ahhhh” Shuichi sees how Kokichi huffs and pants as he attempts to get whatever is the point he has across. The stimulation stops to allow the Leader to speak.

Unfocused eyes look up to Shuichi “… ahh … Shuichi … please Shuichi … stop teasing me … and just fuck me” once again Shuichi’s jaw threatens to just fall down with the way Kokichi sounded … so … so needy.

"I ... I can take it Shu" he said breathless.

Shuichi had planned to add a third finger but … he wasn’t sure if Kokichi’s mind was going to be able to endure a third finger and then his dick.

The fingers are removed with a wet pop, a sound that Kokichi wasn’t expecting to be as loud as it was, but at this point it wasn’t enough to get him embarrassed, his mind was clouded by lust, pleasure and most importantly, Shuichi.

A pair of boxers fall to the floor. Shuichi’s dick finally springs free from its prison and Kokichi’s eyes sparkle at the size of Shuichi’s dick, he was pretty sure that Shuichi’s dick must have been 7 or 8 inches and that would be either 1 or 2 inches bigger than his but still, the fact he knew it was Shuichi’s just gave it a different kind of view.

Shuichi dumped the rest of the lube on his member. He shivered at the cold liquid coming into contact with his warm and sensitive dick. The sensation was quickly overlapped with pleasure as he pumped his dick until it was lubed enough as to not hurt Kokichi … or so he hoped.

He positioned himself right at Kokichi’s entrance, feeling the heat emanating from it.

“Ready Kokichi?”

The answer he received was Kokichi approaching their bodies, trying to get the member inside of him.

“Um … shouldn’t we get a co-“

“Don’t you dare stall this any further” he gulped and complied.

Shuichi gave the final push and his dick finally entered Kokichi. Shuichi expected to be overwhelmed … Shuichi expected too little as not only was he overwhelmed as he almost lost himself to the pleasure.

Out of instinct his eyes shut, he didn’t really want them shut, he wanted to be able to see Kokichi, to see what kind of expression he would do.

Thin arms wrap around him and pull the two closer together, forcing Shuichi’s dick to go all the way in until Shuichi was all the way in. A loud high pitched moan comes from the Leader, a sound that Shuichi never believed possible for Kokichi to do.

“You feel ah, so much bigger in me” Shuichi’s eyes open just a bit to see Kokichi’s face so close to his chest. He loved him so very much, he loved everything about him … that’s when he realized something, first off he would need to stay like that for a bit so that Kokichi would get used to having him inside …

“You know Kokichi … I’ve been wanting to hear you say you love me” those big, unfocused amethysts looked deeply into his golden eyes. Did he screw up?

“I love you, I love Shuichi, don’t leave me my beloved, please love me” the way his voice came, so desperate, was enough for Shuichi to increase his hold on Kokichi and kiss him deeply. He would never leave him again and he would love him as much as he could day after day after day.

After a good few minutes, Shuichi finally feels Kokichi’s walls loosening up around him. That’s when he decides to do an experimental roll of the hips, it was very subtle and cautious but the simple movement caused him to shudder with pleasure.

“Ngh” Shuichi moans, the pleasure being far greater than first expected.

Just that one roll of the hips had him throbbing inside of Kokichi, and the Leader could feel the aftershock of each and every throb, he could help but to gasp at the feeling, he wondered how much more intense it would be when Shuichi actually trusted, would he be able to hold his voice?

Telepathically or not, Shuichi seemed to have read his mind and pulled all the way to head and tried to go at a decent pace but ended up slamming into Kokichi with how wet he was.

“AHH, Shuichi!!” Kokichi’s voice broke the last straw of sanity that kept Shuichi together.

His dick that was now resting right next to Kokichi’s prostrate was pulled back, once again all the way to the head and then slammed back in again. The pleasure to both males increasing at a mad pace, the two unable to keep their moans from echoing in the room.

“K-Kokichi … you, ngh … feel ama-aah … amazing” he said while thrusting his hips.

Kokichi however had lost all ability to speak, his commands had been replaced with, scream, moan, drool, thrust, and finally call Shuichi’s name.

Kokichi’s moans fill the room, and he can’t help but to go chasing after that pleasure by thrusting back into Shuichi, pleasuring not only himself but Shuichi as well in the process.

His eyes betray Kokichi as tears begin to run down. Tears of joy.

Shuichi however saw them as tears of pain and began placing feather light kisses all over his lover. Kokichi would have kissed back but the sheer pleasure he felt of having Shuichi thrust into him, each thrust hitting from a different angle but somehow managing to his prostrate was too much for him to form coherent thoughts.

“F-F-Faster, Shuichi, Faster!” Shuichi had no problems with that.

Before, even though he was somewhat slamming, he was being able to control himself a bit, but now, now that Kokichi had literally told him to speed up … Shuichi only had one thing to do, comply.

The new increase of speed proved to be much more that what Kokichi had bargained for, his prostate being abused repeatedly without having a break of any kind, his moans never ending and echoing in the room, the tears of pleasure still running down his face.

Kokichi’s legs tightened up around Shuichi, not willing to let him go “Nhh-ahhh …” Kokichi was seeing stars … actually, two golden stars, Shuichi’s beautifully golden eyes were like two shining stars that were his.

“I … I love you!” he shouted, feeling his orgasm “I really do love you … Shuichi!”

“K-Kokichi I … I can’t …” Shuichi’s thrusts become desperate as he keeps thrusting into that hot velvet softness, any reason that somehow managed to remain on his head was gone.

Legs began to tremble as his muscles started to ache. Shuichi wasn’t that great at P.E. and he hated to do extremely tiring activities such as push-ups … but this activity he was sharing with Kokichi was worth the pain on his legs muscles.

Kokichi’s embrace on Shuichi grows tighter as does his ring of muscles.

With a few more thrusts Kokichi screamed Shuichi’s name and white spurts of semen shoot flying into his stomach and some even land on his chest.

That sight alone of seeing Koichi finally reaching orgasm did it for Shuichi as he came inside Kokichi. The Leader moaned when he felt Shuichi reach orgasm as well.

Feeling now very tired on his legs, Shuichi almost collapses on top of Kokichi, his arms preventing him from crushing the Leader. Kokichi’s legs released Shuichi and the detective removed himself from Kokichi, earning one final moan from him.

The two rested next to each other on the, way too big bed of Kokichi.

Both of them lied breathless as the feeling of sleepiness began to overtake them.

“Shuichi …” Kokichi whispered, unable to talk any louder from how exhausted he was and from how loud he had been “Sleep with me tonight”

The detective smiled, kissed the other’s cheek and that was more than enough of a response for Kokichi “But first, I’m going to clean you, we’re not going to sleep with you like this”

Kokichi giggled and then Shuichi left the bed and headed to the bathroom.

With shaky legs he came back about two minutes later to find Kokichi asleep. He sighed and cleaned the Leader as best as he could.

Once done he left the supplies on one corner, covered Kokichi with the covers and joined him. Upon doing so, the Leader quickly hugged him and rested his head on his chest, hearing Shuichi’s heartbeat and his breathing softened.

Shuichi himself was about to fall asleep when he noticed a light from his pile of clothes. He reached his hand and saw his phone with some notifications from Kaede.

 

 **MelodicaPianist:** Shuichi have you managed to talk with Kokichi?

 **MelodicaPianist:** I’m slightly worried with how long you’re taking …

 **MelodicaPianist:** Did … did things went wrong??? … Shuichi????

 

Shuichi held his phone above himself and Kokichi and then there was a snapping sound.

 

 **_Shuichi S.:_ ** _has sent a picture_

 **Shuichi S.:** If I had to say … I’d say things went amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> *The Next Day . . .*  
> *Kokichi wore his harlequin outfit as promised and then he and Saihara made out again*
> 
>  
> 
> So ... yeah ... first E rated fic and I'm really not sure how I went.  
> I'd like to hear everyone's opinion on how I went because I really wish to improve and ... I'm just ... really not sure how I did.
> 
> PS: I tried to update this at 11:59 PM but somehow my stupid internet only got it posted way later so ... fuck my timing -.-
> 
> BUT I do hope that you guys enjoyed it, now here I go to continue writting the last chapter of Darkness Within.


End file.
